The Love of Mothers
by LordRevanMandaloreofZutara
Summary: Zuko and Katara have a quiet moment in the Western Air Temple to think on their mothers, and what they remember most about them. For my mom who has stood by me 100%. Happy Mother's Day!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**This takes place something after WAT but before the Ember Island Players. Zuko and Katara share a quiet moment and reflect on two important people in their lives. Dedicated to my mother, the greatest woman in my life. May the strength, peace, and wisdom of the Lord follow you all your life Mom. I love you!! Happy Mother's Day!! **

* * *

**General POV**

Zuko walked onto one of the many balconies found in the Western Air Temple. He had just finished his daily training session with Aang and the little Airbender had flown off. Strangely, once Aang was gone, Zuko's thoughts turned to his mother. The image of Ursa both saddened and calmed him, so he decided to mediate while basking in the last rays of sun.

As he entered the balcony he stopped and smiled at the sight of the person already there. While she had been frigid to him when he first arrived, his actions had proven himself true and she had warmed to him. A week after his arrival they had been sparring when he managed to trap her against a nearby tree. As he pinned her, the sight of Katara, panting, and sweating from the exhaustive match, had simply been too much. He had leaned in and kissed her. To his utter surprise she neither pushed him away nor stabbed him with an ice dagger.

Instead, she had clasped his head and pulled him against her. One thing lead to another and the next morning they had to endure Toph's scowl. Fortunately, the blind Earthbender had kept their activities to herself, in exchange for the promise of a favor at an unset time in the future.

Still smiling, Zuko makes his way over and sits down next to her. Reaching over, he places his hand in her hair, slowly stroking it. "Hello."

Katara opens her eyes and smiles. She then reaches out and places her hand on his scar. "Hello to you too." It was only two simple gestures, but the feelings behind each caused shivers of delight to run up each of their spines.

"What were you doing?" Zuko asks quietly.

"Thinking."

"Mind if I join you?"

She shakes her head. "Not at all." They settled in after that. Each drifting through their own thoughts, taking comfort from the simple knowledge that the other was right next to them.

After some time, Katara opens her eyes and stares at Zuko. "Zuko, what were you thinking about?"

Zuko opens his eyes and turns to Katara. "My mother."

"Ow. What was she like?"

Zuko turned his head and stared out into the canyon for a few seconds. "She, she was my protector. She always looked after me. When ever I had a problem, I knew that I could go to her, and she would help me work it out." He pauses. "She was kind, she gave off a sort of light. It was gentle and peaceful, yet reassuring and strong at the same time. It's kind of hard to explain."

At Katara's nod, he continues. "She also tried to tell me what was really important. What really mattered. When she left, she told me to never forget who I am. I, in my stupidity, didn't listen to her and spent the next years in a virtual hell. It was only after I returned that I began to realize just how right she was."

He stops and stares out over the canyon again. Katara nods and gives him a gentle smile. They sit in silence before Zuko breaks it. "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"What were you thinking of?"

Katara gives a small sigh and turns to Zuko. "I too was thinking of my mother."

Zuko nods. "What was your mother like, Katara?"

Katara turns away and looks up to the night sky. "She was kind, compassionate. I suppose that is where I get it from."

Zuko smiles, "Most likely."

Katara gives him a blazing grin. "You better believe it. Anyway, she too gave off a sort of light. It was warm. It made you feel at peace, and so loved. I guess the only other major thing was her desire to see Sokka and I succeed. She wanted us to have a better life then she did. She wanted us to escape the poles and make our fortunes out in the world."

Zuko nods. "A smart woman."

Katara smiles softly. "That she was. While the other children got to go out and play, she held us back and taught us how to read and write. We did not have any books, but there were a few scrolls. I thought it was mean at the time, but now I see the wisdom of her actions. I miss her." Katara ends softly, drawing her knees up to her chest.

Zuko slides over and takes her into her lap. "What happened?"

Tears well up in Katara's eyes. "She was killed. In a Fire Nation Raid."

Zuko curses under his breath. "I'm sorry, Katara. I am so sorry."

Katara turns to Zuko and embraces him. He holds her while she cries. After a while, Katara stops and they lay down, Katara on top of Zuko. They stay like this for several minutes before Zuko raises his head.

"Katara."

"Hmm?"

"I have a question."

She looks up, "Ok, what is it?"

He fidgets for a second before speaking. "Do you, do you think your mother would approve of me?"

Katara stares at him for a beat before she bursts out laughing. Zuko gives her an annoyed look and silently mumbles something about crazy Waterbender girlfriends. When Katara stops she grins down at him and plants her lips on him for a quick kiss. "Zuko, if my mother was here, she would be joining Iroh in his wining for grandchildren."

Zuko smirks. "That is good to hear. What do you say we get to work fulfilling his request?"

Katara gets a twinkle in her eye. "I think," She kisses the tip of his scar. "That you" she moves her lips to his left eye. "Are being" she kisses the end of the scar. "A naughty boy" she moves to his lips, but then stops. "And should be punished," She says.

Zuko growls and brings her back to him. Their lips meet and they soon lose themselves in one another.

Not far away two figures turn away and move from their hiding places. One of the figures shakes her head. "Zuko, I taught you better then that. You know not to listen to anything concerning grandchildren that comes from Iroh."

The second figure, a blue specter, chuckles. "Well Katara certainly knows better. But I'll let it slide. That boy gives her strength, and they will need it."

Ursa nods. "You're right. I'd best make an appearance to stop any of the others from discovering them."

Tara smiles and waves her friend off, before disappearing back into the Spirit World.


End file.
